


Birthday Wishes For Someone Special

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Iron Man, Tony/Pepper, A party of two
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014





	Birthday Wishes For Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



She fiddles with colors of red and gold, the table overwhelmed with cakes and pies and brownies. The music plays upbeat and toe tapping, the party is ready to begin thanks to Pepper’s planning of a brilliant masterpiece.

Unfortunately, their friends could not attend the festivities.

Bruce is in the Amazon meditating to keep his green buddy under control, and Clint and Natasha were on a mission. Peter had a class field trip and Steve was volunteering at the children’s hospital.

Tony traditionally doesn’t celebrate his birthday—getting older is nothing to jump up and down about. Yet Pepper put all her heart into planning a joyful party for him, but it was only the two of them.

That was alright, if Tony had Pepper, it was the best birthday ever. Greeting Pepper with a kiss, his hair an adorable tousled mess, Tony gives her a kindhearted smile.

“Here is to you, Mr. Stark. Happy birthday.” Pepper toasted, holding up a plate with a delicious slice of yummy chocolate cake. “Thank you, my dear,” Tony scoops up the cake and takes a bite, ending up with sugary frosting on his lips.

Smirking playfully, Pepper kissed Tony, sending his heart into overdrive. He smiles brightly, a fond grin that makes his beautiful eyes seem to twinkle like diamond stars. 

Even though their friends could not attend, Pepper and Tony spend the afternoon dancing and laughing, Pepper giggles as Tony spins her around in his arms, every little soft kiss she presses tenderly to his lips makes him smile joyfully.

To get his birthday wish without a doubt, he needs to blow the candles out! Huffing like the big bad wolf, he blows the candles out, and for Tony, with Pepper by his side, it was a great birthday after all.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/569584.html?thread=79811056#t79811056)


End file.
